Identity
by LoveIsForInfinity
Summary: Amu Hinamori just came out of a coma and has no idea who she is and what her past is. Her bestfriends have become empty faces, and she can't even recogniZe her own boyfriend, Ikuto. Ikuto says that he'll finally break if Amu can remember, and that he'll do anything to help her. Amu doesn't want to hurt Ikuto, but she feels that she needs to start over, she needs to break away.AMUTO
1. Prologue

**Fairest: Hey guys! I'm writing another story! **

**Ikuto: *facepalms* not again, now you'll never update the other ones! What, are Princess Amu and SCSG (Shugo Chara The Second Generation) gonna fade away like Erika Grimm, Henry's Family Tree, and The Fairytale Files? **

**Amu: You know Fairest, he's kind-of right...**

**Fairest: Psh, whatever. I'll update those soon. Anyways! So this is actually original fiction, converted into fanfiction! The original fiction is on and it's called Identity. My username on the site is: TheFairestOfThemAll (They wouldn't let me put the daughter part :(And if anyone thinks it's illegal on Fanfiction, it's not. Trust me, I checked. And it's not replacing the characters or anything and copy and pasting. I actually have to alter the story a bunch because the original is full of romance. Not 'steamy' romance, but just highschool romance. So I'll just rate this T because in some parts, Ikuto gets really mad at fate and stuff and there's a gang so...**

**Amu: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: awe yeah, romance Amu-koi. **

**Amu: DON'T CALL ME THAT! **

**Fairest: So will someone just do the disclaimer? **

**Ikuto: Fairest does not own Shugo Chara or any other copyrighted material in the story, it will be disclaimed within the story, italicized, or both. **

**Fairest: ENJOY!**

* * *

_Things you should know_

_- Utau and Ikuto are not siblings _

_- Tadase is a new guy at Seiyo_

_- Ikuto and Utau's step daddy is not their step daddy, but slightly older than Ikuto, and the leader of Easter_

_- Easter is a gang rather than a company_

_- Tadase isn't the hot-I-love-him guy, but a couple of girls besides Amu like him_

_- Ikuto is the same age as Amu and the rest of the gang, so is Utau_

_- Rima eventually gets Amu to like Gag Manga (I think that's what it's called?)  
_

_- Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi are Ikuto's friends, not Tadase's (lol LONER! jk Tadase fans...)_

_- and I'll say if anything else changes_

* * *

_Prologue  
_

_(warning, slight tragedy and gore?)_

_Dad slams on the breaks and I hear two sets of four tires squealing on the road. There's a car in front of us and one on the side, but it seems like no one is driving that car. If there was, I would hear three sets of tires, maybe. Everything is happening in slow motion. I know it's cheesy, but it really is. My dad hollers as he sees the car on the right coming towards us with no mercy. I am going to die. Goodbye Mom, Ami, Dad, all my best friends. Goodbye Ikuto, I'm sorry that I couldn't say a worthy farewell. The car crashes into my side of the car as I brace for impact. I expect to be killed right then and there, but I suffer. I can see the glass shards slice through my skin and I scream in pain. But that's not the worst of it. The other car burst's through my side of my dad's car and my right side of my body feels like it's on fire. I can smell gasoline. Almost as if my car or the other has been coated with the foul smelling, HIGHLY FLAMMABLE liquid. I begin to choke and cough at the odor invading my nostrils, but that only intensifies the pain. My father is silent, and I crane my neck, only to catch sight of his limp figure. _

_"DADDY!" _

_That's when the fire starts. The gasoline starts it's job and smoke clogs up my air pipes, almost making me faint from lack of oxygen. But fate is never so merciful. I shall remain conscious until my final breath, which of that, may be soon. The heat is unbearable, I scream, begging for death so I can be safe in angels arms, away from this hell hole **(excuse my language,** **or is it Amu's?)** we humans call a home. Flames begin to close in on me, licking at my right side, tormenting me. They taunt my helplessness and I hallucinate cackling somewhere in the fire. Burning agony. That is all I can feel right now, and I stay like this for what seems like days until heavenly water rockets at me. At first, I feel relief, but then I can feel the liquid mixed with gasoline seeping into the burns of the my skin and I put up a mad woman's riot. I try to twist and kick my way out, but I find no such victory. Can't I die? Please just end me! The suffering... I sense arms wrapping around me and pulling me out of the car wreck. I can hear my mother's voice that seems so, so, far away. Are you really there Mommy? Or am I hearing you from heaven? But I still feel the agony, the pain, so it can be. Shouts along the lines of getting me to a hospital sound half-hearted. They know I have no way of making it though even the hour. I scream still and hear mutters of pity and how I am so young, why would they let this happen to me? They, who is they? This tragedy, sick twist of reality is all the joke played by fate itself. It will make everything miserable, and today it has chosen me as it's subject.  
_

_Instead of my wounds numbing, they only remain the same if not intensified. I don't know why this has to happen to me. What have I done to deserve this? I was the good girl. Never perfect, but enough, so why? Then I feel my spirit being separated from my body, or that's what I think is happening. I smile to myself. No more. The pain will be gone. The agony will disappear. And as eerie as it sounds, death is embracing me. _

_Goodbye._

* * *

But as I've said before, fate is never so kind.

* * *

**Fairest: Wow, I can be demonic if I want to. Usually everything I do is supposed to be all sunshine and flowers, but this is a sudden change...**

**Amu and Ikuto: *Jaws drop***

**Fairest: What?**

**Amu: Scary! *Begins to cower***

**Ikuto: I'll comfort you... *moves to hug Amu***

**Amu: I'm better**

**Iktuo: Grrrr**

**Fairest: Well, I might not update this for a while because of my other stories so just watch out for it. Bye Now!**

**love is for infinity**

**-Fairest  
**


	2. Awake

**Fairest: Hey I'm back! Okay, so I'm writing this A/N the day after I posted the prologue. Sorry that the prologue was super short. I'm going to try my hardest to make these chapters at least 3,000 words. If I don't I give you total permission to hate on me. So yah. Plus for all my stories, I won't be able to update as frequently because the librarian banned all upperschoool students from the library during study hall! Grrrrrrr. I usually get me homework done in class, and then work on Fanfiction during study hall, but NOOOOOOOOOOO! She had to jack up (excuse my foul language) my system. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. So yeah. **

**Ikuto: You're really gonna talk about this again? **

**Amu: Shhh. Ikuto. Shout outs to: Skybarrier101, PrincessSkylar, and MissXAmulet, for the first three reviews! Fairest is super thankful for your support. Also, Fairest does not own Shugo Chara or any other copyrighted material posted in this chapter. **

**Ikuto: I though I was supposed to do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: you did it last time.  
**

**Ikuto: oh. boo.**

**Fairest: Grrr. you guys are no fun today. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Identity:**  
**_

___What have I done to deserve this? I was the good girl. Never perfect, but enough, so why? Then I feel my spirit being separated from my body, or that's what I think is happening. I smile to myself. No more. The pain will be gone. The agony will disappear. And as eerie as it sounds, death is embracing me._

_Goodbye._

_But as I've said before, fate is never so kind._

* * *

Chapter One

I wake up in a brightly lit room after what seems like years of living in black. My eyes squint and I attempt to sheild my eyes but have no sucsess in result of my bindings that strap me down to the bed. Where am I? I can't even try to recall anything. My mind is a black vortex, sucking away my memories by the second, and it's something that I have no power over, much less preventable.

"Amu? Amu? If you can hear me, say something." I hear a voice, but it's so distant. All of my senses are slowly coming back to me, and I've been froen for so long. It's like I've forgotten to talk.

"Well," The voice says again, only a bit louder this time. "Her eyes are open, but she's in a sense unresponsive. Her senses need to be aquired again, but don't worry, it will only take around thirty minutes. You can wait, but I need to attend to another patient. However, if she begins to struggle against her restrainsts, you must push this red button." I can only catch small bits and peices of the conversation, but my hearing is getting better by the second.

Then I sense something making it's way over to me. "Amu, I'm sorry." I tense up, but I'm sure it's only in my mind because the hand that lands on my forearm doesn't move for a while. For what seems like forever, I lie there. Not moving, not uttering a sound until I can feel the restraints loosen and something props me up facing my three people. At first everything is a blur, but after a moment I can recognie my mom and dad. The other seems to be a doctor, so I must be in a hostpital. But why was I strapped down like I was a lunatic?

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" My voice is barely comprehendable, but they look happy that I'm responding to them.

The doctor smiles and makes his way over to me, but I shrink away as much as possible. "Good news, Hinamori Amu, I was wrong. You have suffered no memory loss and you are in fair condition, well except for that scar on your neck. You are now cleared from the hostpital, so you can return to school and such. Participate in sports and such. But it would be best to keep that at a minimum since you are technically still recovering."

Subconciously, my hand slowly makes it's way up to my neck. Sure enough, I feel a large bump and stitches that run down from my ear to my collarbone. Just a slight tough causes a sharp sting and I pull away, hissing in pain.

"What happened to me?" My parents tense up, but the doctor brushes off my question as if it's a simple inquiry.

"Don't worry," He chuckles. "She'll remember soon enough, but you will have to review bits and peices with her." Then the doctor turns to me with a lunactic's smile on his face. "Your parents will explain everything."

But they don't explain, even when the doctor bids us farewell, I recive only tenative, gentle hugs. They take me to physical therapy just to make sure I can walk, and Mom nearly screams when I fall only once. But after that, she gives me a smile along with a cloth bag that holds some clothes.

"They won't let you leave in only the gown."

I nod and disapper into the woman's bathroom in order to change my clothes.

**(This part might get a but weird, but I'm just describing her injuries.)**

As I slip off the hostpital gown my inguries become more evident. Even though I haven't been informed of the true cause of my hostpitilaation, I'm sure all the scars are from glass. Some are white, they will disapper in time and only be a vague memory. But other are blood red and pink, long stripes running down my arms and shoulders, marking me forever. I wince as I ease my self into the black skirt with leggings and a kimono looking top. It hurts to move, and aches run through my body like teasing fire.

Fire. Burns have also altered my apperance. The tips of my pink hair are singed into a dirty black. Actually, it's hard to tell what's a burn or a bruise. They mix together like my body is a canvas painted on by a mad artist. The bruises are mostly on my right side while the burns are everywhere as if I was just that close to being burned alive. But I can't remember what happened. Was I trapped in a burning building? If I was, are there others?

I finish changing and make my way towards the bathroom mirror and inhale sharply. It's worse than I thought. Though the outfit I've been given hides most of my skin, I can see the tiny white scars on my face and the 'nasty scar' as the doctor called it, on my neck. Something must have sliced my neck open because I can clearly see the stitches and how the ingury is slightly opened.

**(Well, that was short...)**

The door slightly and my mom's head pops in with concern written all over her face. "Amu, are you doing alright?"

"Mhm." I nod and flash a quick smile before following her out the door.

Then my Dad leads me to the car and the two of them make absolutly sure that I'm sitting upright and that my seat belt is strapped. They seem enstranged and freaked out, like if my seat belt is the slightest bit off, the same thing will happen again. There's a lenghthy silence that last for about five minutes before I break it abruptly with the dreaded inquiry.

"What happened to me?"

My dad takes in a deep breath and hurriedly explains everything that happened. I was in a car accident. I got the worst of it, staying concious until the medics sedated me. Dad begins to gesture but then Mom freaks.

"Tsumugu! Both hands on the wheel!"

And everything is silent again.

* * *

**Fairest: Sorry that was really short...**

**Ikuto: Where am I? **

**Amu: Keep him out! Keep him out! **

**Ikuto: *makes fake tears* I thought you loved me?**

**Amu: I do! I mean I don't! Okay I do! Just stop crying!**

**Ikuto: gottcha! **

**Amu: AGH!**

**Fairest: kay, bye!**

**love is for infinity**

**-Fairest**


End file.
